A Night To Forget
by Bobby Busha
Summary: How many times do you get the chance to meet someone? That one person who makes your life go form complete shit to the queen of the world, for Shokuhou Misaki she meets her prince for the first time every time. Join her as she tries to get her prince to remember her.


_Sometimes you will never learn to value a moment until it becomes a memory- Dr. Seuss_

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" A spiky teenager cried as he ran throughout the vast area known as Academy City.

Said to be thirty years ahead of the world in the arms race of technology, Academy City is the world's most advanced city. Eighty percent of their population are students and roughly sixty percent are espers.

Espers are students who have gone through Academy City's power curriculum program. They live less like a normal person and more like a manga protagonist, the power curriculum program is a large scale curriculum taken along with a regular curriculum designed to unlock a students true potential in gaining and improving supernatural powers.

Leveled from zero to five, with zero being with little, or no power, and five being the strongest; Academy City has only seven level fives.

The unlucky teenager happened to be a level zero, he's unlucky because he just happened to crash into someone, a female to be exact. She was blond with a literal stars in her eyes, and she had very large... Lets just say she was very beautiful.

"Oh! I'm so sorry miss." He said as he quickly gave a helping hand. Clearly in a hurry to be anywhere but here.

"Oh no pardon me, I should have looked where I was going." She spoke with light laugh.

Clearly she knew something he didn't he went to open his mouth but other voices cut him off.

"There he is get him!"

"That fucker won't get away form us again"

"We're gonna beat him into a bloody pulp."

The boy went wide eyes and as soon as the blond women was up he booked it, as he was running he yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

She smiled at the running boy up until he was out of sight.

 _Same old Touma Kamijou for you._ She thought her smile on her face never fading. Well at least until the thugs from before made to chase after him.

Frowning she pulled out a remote from her purse and pointed it at them and hit a button. Normally this would look very odd, however after pressing the button on the remote the thugs froze.

They were all at her mercy.

With another click of a button she was literately inside their heads. As you guessed this was no ordinary girl, she was Academy City's fifth level five, Mental out, or Shokuhou Misaki.

"Hmm what to do with you guys?" Misaki said as she spun the remote around in her hands.

She considered forcing them to jump of a bridge, but quickly pushed the thought away as she looked into their minds and realized that most of them where level zeros, and jumping of a bridge would most likely kill them. Going father into their minds she saw that they where all part of skill out.

Skill out was a gang of level zeros who hated higher level espers. To Misaki they where nothing but peasants, she was above them in every way, shape, and form.

 _Hmm? Oh lookey here, we have a pretender in the group of level zeros._

True to her thoughts one of the skill out members is actually a level two pyromancer, Russel was his name. He had one little sister and a mother, No father and he hasn't seen his mother and sister for the last couple of years, he lied about his level and joined skill out because they where the only people who accepted him as a person and has been with them sense he left his family behind.

 _It would be a shame if the other thugs learned that one of there members is not like the others._

With the press of a button on her remote she turned around and resumed her walk back to her dorms, she put on a devious grin when she overheard the thugs turning on there own.

"G-Guys what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what we're talking about Russel!"

"N-No I don't! I swear."

"Bullshit! Get Him!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Still grinning she calmly put the remote back into her purse as she continued her walk.

 _A little gift from me to you my prince._

It was clearly a fact that Touma and Misaki have history, although only one of them could remember it. Last summer Touma and Misaki could have called each other friends, although she would often dream of her and him being more then friends, but now they where complete strangers. Due to an attempted on Misaki's life Touma stepped in to save her.

Touma's efforts however came at a price as he became severely injured. Needing to save Touma's life, Misaki volunteered to use her powers on Touma, as in essence it actually manipulates the brain's fluids, cutting off his sense of pain and allowing the EMT to treat him. However, due to Touma's low blood pressure, her attempt didn't work correctly as planned, leaving Touma brain damaged and making him unable to remember and make new memories of her and only her.

The summer where they knew each other was actually the most happiest time of Misaki's life and it infuriated her that he couldn't remember her at all! She has tried everything! EVERYTHING! Yet he still can't remember her.

Misaki let out a sigh as she finally made it back to her dorm.

 _What would he say if he where in my position?_

She sat her purse down on her bedside table and went to close her blind's when suddenly she saw a lighting bolt come from the direction of the iron railway bridge.

The next thing she realized was that the power went out in her room.

 _Ah Yes, Such Misfortune._

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 _ **Whoa, it fells strange writing a non crossover of index. Anyway welcome to my new story A Night To Forget, I got the idea a little while ago (TWO FUCKING YEARS) and finally got to the chance of writing it. I say chance, but what I really mean is I got off my lazy ass. Now this story is sorta AU-ish and starts at the very beginning of the show/manga/Light Novel. It follows Misaki as she tries to get Touma to remember her. This means its gonna be AU-ish cause Misaki is gonna be getting into the magic side of things pretty early, Not immediately like Touma, but still pretty early. Anyway this first chapter was just like a little prologue the next one will be longer for sure, and if you haven't guessed the paring already then you need to re-read this entire story again. (CoughCough ToumaxMisaki CoughCough) Hope you liked it and until next time-Bobby Busha**_


End file.
